<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by ACoolBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875780">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolBear/pseuds/ACoolBear'>ACoolBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Loneliness, Quinn is boring, Riven is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolBear/pseuds/ACoolBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven finds out that a certain Demacian scout sees her as a person of interest, things dont go that well for Quinn however.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riven/Quinn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... This is a one shot i wrote when i was bored and i decided to post it here.</p>
<p>Please tell me what you think of it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another cold, dreadful night." Riven thought to herself as she opened the front door to a tavern.</p>
<p>She stepped inside and accommodated herself in the comfort and warmth that the establishment provided, it's better than being up in the middle of the night, freezing in the little abandoned house near the tavern where she usually sleeps.</p>
<p>"Maybe the alcohol can make me sleep faster."</p>
<p>This place however, was not a friendly one, not to a Noxian like her at least, she could feel the people of the tavern staring at her and telling her to leave without saying a word.</p>
<p>The interior was comprised of bright lamps hanging over head making the place glow a tinge of orange with the light bouncing off the wooden walls, round tables surrounded by wooden stools, a grandfather clock was situated near a door she has yet to know the purpose of, then there was the bar with only one man serving the customers.</p>
<p>The building was fairly crowded with people chattering and singing influenced by alcohol, some arguing about things a foreigner like her could not understand for most of them spoke in Ionian, and some were just uttering random gibberish due to being drunk past the point of rational thinking.</p>
<p>Riven couldn't help but notice a lone hooded figure seated in front of the bar with half a cup of beer in one hand and a gold coin in the other, the stranger wore foreign clothes almost what a Demacian scout would wear, now it seemed as though she wasn't the only outsider in here.</p>
<p>She looked around, inspecting the Ionian architecture that surrounded her and its occupants further, on one table came a loud and incomprehensible voice of a man who passed out due to drinking too much and fell to the floor while his friends just carelessly ignored him.</p>
<p>On another was a four people playing a game of cards, and it seems only one of them is winning, the rest has dissatisfaction painted on their faces.</p>
<p>The Noxian seated herself in front of the bar, one seat away from the hooded figure; at this distance a mere glance at the person beside her indicated that she was a woman, donning a thick leather guard around her arm, it's design being quite familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finget on what it was, after all she stopped caring about such things since they just remind her of the war...</p>
<p>"What would you like lady?" The tavern keeper spoke with a ragged and deep voice that pulled her out of her thougts, her attention switched to the man, an old man to be specific, his features made it clear.  </p>
<p>"A mug of ale." She answered in a low voice and the keeper went to serve her, while waiting on her drink she spotted out of the corner of her eye, a few new faces entering the tavern.</p>
<p>Five men wearing armor made of foreign steel, swords that was as sharp as it looked and round helmets with a specific image carved on it, these men were obviously Demacian footsoldiers.</p>
<p>One of them briefly looked around before heading towards her direction, getting caught right now without anything to defend herself now wouldn't be very ideal.</p>
<p>"Why are they here?" She muttered underneath her breath as she quickly looked away and hid her face behind her short, white hair.</p>
<p>She heard one them approaching, his footsteps making loud thuds because of the wooden floor.</p>
<p>Riven felt more uncomfortable as he made his advance closer to her, "Here you go miss." Her attention was alleviated for a second when the old man set down a mug full of the drink she had asked for, she gripped the handle of the mug and felt the coldness of the drink in it.</p>
<p>Her grip tightened when her little break from the threat was cut short when one of the Demacian soldiers spoke in a questioning manner towards the tavern keeper, she clenched her teeth hoping that the Demacians don't notice the girl that is from outside of Ionia, "Mister, you don't happen to encounter any rouge Noxians wandering around this area have you?" She lowered her head down in an attempt to make herself more unnoticed.</p>
<p>The soldier was staring at the old keeper of the tavern expectantly while the soldier that previously approached her position was interacting with someone else, the hooded woman to be exact.</p>
<p>"Only regulars and Ionian travelers here sir, if a Noxian were to stay in here for even a second then they would be dead already." The man replied while cleaning a glass mug with a towel, his face had a smug expression on it, he looked rather sure for something that he in himself knew was not true.</p>
<p>An obvious lie because the man knew she was a Noxian, but why would he lie?</p>
<p>Riven turned a little to her right and saw a glimpse of the man next to her hand something to the mysterious woman; a piece of paper in an envelope with a unkown symbol she has yet to know the purpose of, definitely a note of some sort.</p>
<p>"Very well, then we should get back on our duty, Gerald, let us go now.", the soldier next to the mysterious woman finally left along with the other soldiers out of the tavern.</p>
<p>A sigh of relief came out of her as she heard the door close behind her, still wondering why the old man would lie about her presence, she spoke, "Why did you lie to them?", she asked.</p>
<p>The man just looked at her and smiled, again she asked the man, this time in a louder tone, "Why didn't you sell me out to the Demacians?".</p>
<p>The old man finally started to talk, "Girl, if I told those soldiers your true nationality they would have taken you as prisoner, they would execute you and I cannot let that happen, I cannot simply stand the thought of another human brought to harm because of my actions, even if you're a Noxian, Zaunite or Bilgerat, I cannot bring myself to do it." The man smiled again at her before turning back to arrange the glasses and other bottles of different liquor on the shelves.</p>
<p>"A Noxian once saved my family when the armies of Noxus finally reached Navori, he died in the process and I cannot thank that man enough for saving my family." His voice almost faltered at the last few words.</p>
<p>Riven felt a sense of happiness and guilt at the same time, an image of thousands of slaughtered Ionians and Noxians alike popped up in her mind, it almost made her hurl, the white-haired woman tried to shake the thought out of her head and head took a sip from her drink.</p>
<p>"That ones on me." The man said from behind the bar briefly turning his head to face her.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I didn't really have that much money on me." She adjusted her position on her seat to better sit more straight.</p>
<p>"No worries." The kindness she had been given made the guilt she was carrying weigh even heavier, but she didn't let it get to her, not yet.</p>
<p>Just as Riven was about to take another swig from her liquor, her attention was diverted to the hooded woman again who got up from her seat and stared at her for a moment before walking away, Riven was able to get a better glimpse of what the woman was wearing this time; a dark blue pair of leggings and a seemingly bronze breastplate on her chest, but before she could piece it all together the woman left almost hurriedly.</p>
<p>Riven just sat there silently for a moment but then she decided to finally leave, she finished her drink and thanked the man behind the counter one last time before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn leaned back against a tree near the tavern, concealed in the shadows of the night, a perfect spot for observing the white-haired woman who had just stepped out of the establishment she was previously in.</p>
<p>Merely moments ago she received an order from the renowned Garen Crownguard himself, to investigate a rouge Noxian wandering in Ionia, this particular person was said to be highly dangerous, some saying that they were able to utilize the wind itself if they wished to do so.</p>
<p>Quinn thinks she found her target already, the description fits this person perfectly, except for a few details like wearing Noxian armor or a large sword made of black steel with runes carved on it, she was still certain that this might be the person of interest, though she did not expect her to look like a typical Ionian commoner at all.</p>
<p>The scout watched as the suspected "Dangerous Noxian" as she started to head down a path that seemed to be untraveled for a long time now, the trail was almost entirely covered in grass making perfect for the suspect to keep a low profile.</p>
<p>Quinn followed the woman down the path, still keeping herself hidden to avoid any compromises to her objective, the trails seem to be more overgrown as she conrinued further up the path until eventually an abandoned house came into her view.</p>
<p>"Is this where she hides out? She certainly isn't picky, well..."</p>
<p>She kept on getting closer until the woman was standing in front of the house and then her target suddenly paused in place, Quinn wondered if she had already detected the scouts presence.</p>
<p>Quinn decided she must have already been spotted so she decided to finally confront the woman, she slowly stepped out from behind the tree she was taking cover from and walked out into the open, making herself visible under the moonlight.</p>
<p>"Hey! you." The white-haired woman quickly turned around to face her, startled by her voice.</p>
<p>"Very unusual for a lady like you to live in such a terrible place, or is it on purpose?" She didn't reply,  Quinn stepped closer but was very cautious.</p>
<p>"Tell me, are you keeping something in there?" Still no answers, the two of them fell silent for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is simply where I sleep..." Riven said, seemingly calm and unaffected by the Quinn's<br/> invasive questions, "and my name is Riven."</p>
<p>"Why should I care what your name is? huh, Noxian." The woman snarled at her.</p>
<p>"Well you clearly know a lot about me already, you know that I'm from Noxus, you know that I would go here down a forgotten trail to a house that is fairly hidden from people who aren't familiar with this place, what else do you know about me Demacian?" Riven smiled a little just to mock her stalker.</p>
<p>But her smile quickly faded as the scout pointed a crossbow at her, "Shut up and step away from there slowly, you're coming with me Noxian scum." Those last words were thrown at her like daggers by the woman.</p>
<p>Her assailant's hood was now unveiled and her face was finally revealed, she had Amber eyes that stared at her intimidatingly, her hair was short and was colored a dark shade of purple, but what really caught her attention was the woman's lips that had a hint of pink on them, her lips just looked so soft, so tantalizing.</p>
<p>"Are you deaf? I said move away from there, with your hands up!" Nothing. Riven did not move an inch from her position in hopes that the scout would instead be the one to approach her.</p>
<p>Quinn scoffed and started to slowly walk towards her, Quinn got to more thoroughly inspect her targets face, crimson eyes looked at her almost innocently, almost, her white hair didn't seem to have been taken care of very well, her nose was quite small, there was a little curve on her lips as if she was taunting the Demacian herself, and how could she ignore the womans impressive build, Quinn could make out her muscles beneath the thin clothing Riven was wearing, that's why she was trying to still keep her distance.</p>
<p>"Try anything funny and I'll put an arrow through your skull." Intimidation was not her strongest attribute nor was it the best in this situation, especially since her frame is more suitable for striking foes unseen and unheard, "Now put your hand up where I can see them."</p>
<p>"What if I don't want to? What are you gonna do, shoot me?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Quinn swayed her crossbow closer to Riven's chest, but that was the biggest mistake she had done yet besides getting close to a trained and deadly woman who was born from war.</p>
<p>"Not possible." Riven said as she quickly got hold of the Demacian's weapon, then she moved it to the left to avoid getting shot before Quinn could even fire, the arrow instead pierced straight through the window behind her shattering it and making a loud noise that would soon attract unwanted attention.</p>
<p>They're quarell continued as Quinn tried to push the Noxian back against the wall but she felt herself being overpowered by Riven's far superior strength, the stronger woman instead grabbed the scouts other arm and hoisted it up in the air and in a quick motion switched their places, now Quinn was  between a rock and a hard place her right arm pinned up against a wall, Riven tried to pin the Demacian's other arm too but the woman twisted her arm instead to break free from her grasp.</p>
<p>Once her arm was free she tried to shove her rival back but it only resulted in her being pinned harder against the wall, "Don't make me hurt you!", in a desperate attempt to escape she used the wall to leverage herself to push her attacker off but Riven was able to just push her back... her head collided with the wall hard, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head before her view started to fade until she completely blacked out.</p>
<p>"Wait..." Riven realized that the scout was now unconscious, "Oh no! Damn it! Wake up!" Quinns limp body fell upon her and panic consumed her, but soon enough she was able to think rationaly again, "I said I didn't wanna hurt you!", she yelled as she picked up the Demacian from the ground and carried her into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>As Quinn woke up she found herself lying in a bed with a dimly lit candle beside her on a table, only thing she could remember before she passed out was someone yelling, she noticed that quite a few things were missing; her armguard, her breastplate and her cloak was missing as well, she got up and looked to her side to see Riven closing the curtain on the broken window.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" Riven immediately snapped to the direction of her now awake "enemy".</p>
<p>"You fucking Noxian piece of sh-" Quinn was silenced when the white-haired woman tackled her back to the bed again, Riven was on top of her now looming over her.</p>
<p>"Be quiet you idiot." The Noxian's face were merely a strand of  hair away from being in contact with the Demacian's own.</p>
<p>"And why should I listen to you?" She angrily said.</p>
<p>"Because there are murderous wolves outside in the trees, and I think you alerted them when you shot the window, if they hear us they're gonna head over here and were gonna be their food for the night you understand?" </p>
<p>"You think I'd believe that!" Quinn screamed at Riven's face.</p>
<p>A terrifying howl silenced her.</p>
<p>"Now, do you believe me?"</p>
<p>"Get off me I can take them on myself, where's my crossbow?" Quinn attempted to get up but the woman on top of her grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, "Get off me!".</p>
<p>Pounding and scratching noises sounded from the front door, "God damn it.".</p>
<p>She had to silence this little troublemaker before it costs them both their lives.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the alcohol from earlier or from desperation but she only saw one way fit to silence the girl below her.</p>
<p>"Let me g-" The Demacian's words were cut off when suddenly a pair of lips were upon hers, she tried to struggle to get her assailant off her but her efforts were fruitless.</p>
<p>Riven could still hear pounding against the door so she kept her lips on Quinn to prevent her from making anymore noise, but even as the pounding on the door stopped she can't seem to break off from kiss anymore, and based from the struggles below her coming to a halt it seemed like Quinn couldn't either.</p>
<p>Even when the wolves were long gone and the howls stopped the pair's lips stayed connected, and before they even knew it they were making out.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before their tounges came into play, Riven explored the Demacian's mouth with eagerness and lust, saliva started to drip down the side of Quinn's face and it made her even more aroused for some reason.</p>
<p>The two would break apart to catch their from breath every now and then, both of them gasping for air everytime, but it seemed as though the more they continued ravaging each other the more they just wanted to do it furthermore.</p>
<p>One of the Noxian's hands wandered to the south and caressed the thighs of the girl below her, giving it a gentle squeeze, drawing out an adorable moan from Quinn, her hand trailed back up touching the side of Quinn's chest in the process which made the girl moan yet again.</p>
<p>Riven started to lightly hump the Demacian earning a groan from the latter, tired of just kissing and in need of something more, her lips strayed away from those pink lips of the scout and instead found itself kissing and sucking on her neck instead.</p>
<p>"Aaggh! gah fu-!" Quinn lifted her head for a moment because of the sudden pleasure, "don't stop please! fuck!"</p>
<p>Riven obeyed and started tug on the woman's top, silently asking for permission to explore her body further and her request was granted and Quinn's top was thrown aside, laying somewhere on the floor now along with everything she was wearing.</p>
<p>Quinn petite body was exposed, her medium sized breasts was out for display, her beatiful slit with a hint of a little bit of hair above it was an arousing sight for sure, Riven came next, she sat up and started to stip herself as well, exposing her pretty large bust and her finely tone abs, including her large round ass.</p>
<p>After the both of them were fully naked the Noxian dove back in to capture Quinn's lips in another kiss, this time with more fervor and enthusiasm than before.</p>
<p>Quinn's arms wrapped around Riven's neck making  sure to not let her get away, as if she had any intention to, the latter began playing with Quinn's left nipple, she pinched the hard nub in between her fingers making the girl scream out in pleasure, while her other hand found the scouts clit, not wasting any time she began to rub the Demacian's clit, making her partner bite her lip just to prevent herself from making any loud sexual noises.</p>
<p>The hand at the scouts clit snaked its way down to the main attraction, Riven teased the outside of Quinn's slit, enjoying the sight of her partner spasm below her, meanwhile the Noxian switched to sucking one of the scouts breasts instead, nibbling on the hard peak once in a while.</p>
<p>Both women were dripping wet by now and they had to relieve of the built up tension soon enough, Riven found herself once again sitting up lifting one of Quinns legs over hers and began to grind her pussy against Quinns own.</p>
<p>Heavy labored breaths escaped Rivens lips as she continued to buck her hips, each thrust made her closer and closer to her climax, Quinn watched as Riven's tits bounced, of course her own breasts did too but since they were smaller it didn't really moved that much.</p>
<p>As time passed  both their moans grew in volume, their lust for one another building up just like the pressure the two women felt as they got closer to orgasming, and unsurprisingly, cum leaked out of both of them when they both reached their climax, Quinn couldn't feel anything else but the sensation of release as she let her eyes close on their own, her  energy drained from her.</p>
<p>Riven fell down beside Quinn like a lifeless body, she had never came that intensely before and she was sure it was because she had never really slept with someone since... well... she couldn't remember anymore but that doesn't matter anymore, right now, she needed some well deserved rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>